My Eyes on You
by adutarma
Summary: Depois da separação, que surpresas esperam por Kurama? Yaoi/shounen ai beta: Amanda Saitou
1. Chapter 1

**Residência Minamino**

Kurama chegou em casa, acompanhado de seu novo irmão mais novo, Shuichi, que saiu correndo para cumprimentar o pai e a mãe. Kurama, mais calmo, cumprimentou a todos e foi tomar banho, Estava cansado. Não precisava estudar, mas gostava disso e logos os exames de admissão começariam, embora ainda tivesse dúvidas se cursaria uma universidade. O tempo passou rápido... Quando foi que voltara do Makai? Por outro lado, o tempo demorava a passar... Quando veria Hiei novamente? Yusuke e Kuwabara ele via quase todos os dias. Apesar de estarem em escolas diferentes, estudavam juntos para se ajudarem, afinal, nesse ano teriam provas mais difíceis e todos queriam concluir o colegial. Mas nessa semana, tinham combinado de relaxar um pouco. Touya e os outros ele via aos domingos, quando todos iam visitar Genkai e Yukina. Mas e Hiei? Sim, Kurama sabia que ele estava ocupado patrulhando as fronteiras, mas nem uma visita rápida? Kurama também não sabia onde achá-lo... Ouviu a mãe chama-lo para o jantar. Agora, não eram mais só os dois. Agora, tinham uma família. Estava feliz com isso, pois sua mãe também estava feliz, mas também se sentia triste... Em que lugar do Makai Hiei estaria? E será que estava sozinho? Sentiu ciúmes... Não, ele prometeu... Ouviu a mãe chama-lo novamente...

Depois do jantar, foi para o quarto tentar estudar um pouco, mas não conseguiu... Desde quando sentia tantas saudades de alguém? Quando percebeu, tinha escrito um pequeno poema de quatro versos, as iniciais formando o nome dele... Hiei, onde você está? Seu pensamento foi interrompido pelo telefone. Era algum parente querendo falar com seus pais.

O relógio bateu onze horas... Precisava dormir... O sono custou a chegar, mas conseguiu descansar bem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, a caminho do colégio, sentiu uma presença observando-o. Parou por uns instantes, mas como não avistou ninguém, seguiu seu caminho. No intervalo do almoço, por ter levado comida de casa, foi almoçar sozinho em um canto do bosque do colégio. Era época da florada das cerejeiras(1) e elas estava simplesmente maravilhosas. Preparava-se para começar a refeição, quando alguém, vestido inteiramente de preto, surgiu. Kurama se surpreendeu um pouco e sorriu:

- Finalmente você apareceu... O que veio fazer aqui?

- Eu achei que você quisesse me ver – Hiei tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios – Na verdade, eu quero falar com você – agora, ele estava sério – Quando você vai ter tempo?

- Hoje eu tenho aula até às três... Depois, eu vou para casa. Se quiser, pode vir junto, ou prefere ir a outro lugar? Meu irmão só volta às seis, porque tem atividades no colégio, e hoje meus pais só voltam às sete ou às oito...

- Pode ser na sua casa... Eu vou ficar esperando nessa árvore...

- Tudo bem, então... Você quer almoçar comigo?

- Não, não tenho fome... E também não quero ser visto por aqui... – dizendo isso, Hiei desapareceu.

Kurama almoçou tranquilamente. Sentia-se feliz por finalmente ter se reencontrado com Hiei (e foi Hiei quem veio até ele!), mas também estava preocupado... Por que essa súbita aparição de Hiei? Sobre o que ele queria conversar?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sinal tocou. Kurama concentrou-se ao máximo nas aulas, mas aquelas perguntas sempre voltavam a sua mente. Kaitou percebeu que ele estava pensando em outra coisa além da aula e, no intervalo, perguntou:

- O que está te perturbando, hein? Você está muito distraído hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa no Mundo das Trevas? - A última foi quase um sussurro, pois não havia necessidade de curiosos fazendo perguntas...

- Não é nada. Obrigada por se preocupar, mas eu só estava pensando... É que hoje meus pais voltam mais tarde e eu vou ter que cuidar do meu irmãozinho...

- hmmmm... OK... – Kurama devia ter motivos para não contar a verdade e Kaitou resolveu respeitar seu silêncio.

Na saída, Kurama esperou todos os colegas saírem e verificou se Kaitou não estava por perto. Caminhou até o bosque e chamou por Hiei, que tinha observado todos os outros garotos (2) irem embora:

- Prudente como sempre!

- Eu só fiz isso porque você disse que não queria ser visto por aqui... Vamos?

Caminharam em silêncio. Kurama percebeu que Hiei estava muito pensativo. Enfim, chegaram à casa dos Minamino.

- É aqui que eu moro com a minha família. Por favor, entre.

- Família... – Hiei entrou e tirou os sapatos.

- Aqui é a sala, ali é a cozinha e ali é o escritório. No andar de cima ficam os quartos e os banheiros.(3) Você quer se sentar?

- Obrigado. Eu... Quero sua ajuda... Você é a única pessoa em que eu confio... Ainda mais para esse assunto...

- Claro, pode falar!

- É que... Bem, agora você tem uma família...

- Por acaso você está pensando em falar com Yukina, contar a verdade para ela?

Kurama sempre surpreendia Hiei com sua capacidade dedutiva. Hiei ficou um pouco tímido, mas continuou:

- Eu... Queria saber o que você sentiu, tendo um pai e um irmão de repente... Eu acho que não saberei lidar com essa situação... E eu também não posso ficar muito tempo fora do Makai, mas queria resolver essa situação de uma vez...

Kurama sorriu, compreensivo:

- Quando eu era criança, mesmo conhecendo minha verdadeira identidade, já havia alguns 'sentimentos humanos' dentro de mim... Eu ficava triste quando via meus colegas junto com seus pais e irmãos no undokai (4) , mas a minha mãe nunca me faltou e isso sempre foi suficiente pra mim... Ela me criou sozinha e isso sempre me fez feliz... Mas agora que eu tenho um pai e um irmão, eu me sinto ainda mais feliz... Sabe, acho que é essa felicidade, esse amor que o 'Shuichi Minamino' recebe deles que faz com que 'Youko' fique ainda mais forte... Acho que vai ser a mesma coisa com você, Hiei.

Hiei ficou pensativo, olhou para Kurama, mas não disse uma palavra. Kurama prosseguiu:

- Se você quiser, amanhã eu vou com você até a casa da mestra Genkai e você conta tudo para ela... Mas eu vou precisar de uma desculpa pros meus pais... – Kurama pensou por uns instantes – Já sei, fique aqui até todos chegarem.

- O que você está planejando?

- Você já vai saber.

Nesse instante, Shuichi, o irmãozinho de Kurama, chegou:

- Maninho! Cheguei! Abre a porta, por favor!

Kurama foi calmamente até a porta e abriu:

- Seja bem-vindo!(5)

Shuichi pulou em cima e o abraçou:

- Que bom que você está em casa, maninho! Quando você não volta, eu me sinto muito sozinho! Igual àquela vez que você ficou um tempão fora... – nesse momento, ele olhou em direção ao sofá e viu Hiei – É algum amigo seu? – disse ele olhando para Kurama – Você nunca traz mingúem pra casa...

- Shuichi, esse é Hiei... – precisava pensar num sobrenome – Yukino, um amigo meu. Eu o conheci no tempo em que estive fora. Ele mora em Hokkaido (6) e está de passagem pela cidade, então aproveitou pra me visitar.

Shuichi largou Kurama e foi em direção a Hiei:

- Puxa, que legal! Eu nunca conheci ninguém de Hokkaido! Prazer em conhecê-lo, eu sou Shuichi, irmão dele!

Hiei ficou um pouco constrangido, mas tentou agir como um amigo 'normal' de Kurama, ou melhor, de Shuichi Minamino:

- O prazer é todo meu... Mas o Minamino nunca me disse que tinha um irmão com o mesmo nome...

- hahaha É que ele não é meu irmão de verdade, mas eu sinto como se fosse... É que nossos pais se casaram, então somos uma família agora... Mas temos sobrenomes diferentes... Nossa, eu tô super cansado! Maninho, eu vou tomar um banho! O papai e a mamãe vão chegar logo, ta?

- Tudo bem, Shuichi.

Assim que o garoto subiu as escadas, Hiei sentou-se novamente no sofá:

- Ele é bem agitado, né? Mas dá pra perceber que ele gosta muito de você...

- Ele também sempre quis uma família... Eu também gosto dele... Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que é a mesma coisa com a Yukina... Ela te admira muito, dá até impressão que ela deseja que você seja o irmão que ela tanto procura...

Esse comentário chamou a atenção de Hiei. Seria possível? Mas eles eram tão diferentes... Como uma menina doce e gentil como Yukina iria gostar de alguém como ele, tão frio, fechado e... rude?!

Nesse instante, os pais de Kurama chegaram em casa:

- Sejam bem-vindos e boa noite! Mamãe, esse é Hiei Yukino, um amigo meu. Ele veio de Hokkaido pra uma visita... Será que ele pode ficar aqui em casa? Ele vai ficar pouco tempo...

- Mas é claro que sim, Shuichi! Seus amigos sempre serão bem-vindos! E faz tempo que você não traz alguém pra me apresentar...(7) Muito prazer, Hiei, eu sou Shiori Minamino. Por favor, não precisa fazer cerimônia, sinta-se em casa, sim? – virou-se para Kurama – Seu irmão já chegou? Eu e o papai vamos preparar a janta. Você arruma seu quarto pro Hiei poder dormir?

- Shuichi está no banho e pode deixar que eu arrumo sim. Muito obrigado, mamãe! Hiei, você pode tomar banho no outro banheiro se quiser.

- Obrigado... – e seguiu Kurama até o andar de cima.

(1) A florada das cerejeiras acontece na primavera japonesa, por volta dos meses de março e abril.

(2) Kurama, ou melhor, Shuichi Minamino, estuda numa escola particular só para garotos.

(3) Como Kurama estuda em uma escola particular, imaginei que sua família tem uma boa situação financeira... Tudo bem que ele é super inteligente e pode ter conseguido uma bolsa de estudos, mas lembrem que a mãe o criou sozinha, depois da morte do primeiro marido...

(4) Undokai é tipo de uma gincana, uma competição esportiva... É bem tradicional no Japão!

(5) O famoso 'Okaerinasai'!

(6) Hokkaido é a ilha mais ao norte do Japão. Devido a sua proximidade com a Sibéria, tem um clima mais frio. Sua capital é Sapporo e é famosa pelo seu festival de inverno, que dura cinco dias e reúne várias pessoas, que fazem esculturas na neve! Eu fiz o Kurama escolher essa ilha, pois lá é um lugar mais frio e o Hiei nasceu no país de gelo... Achei que combinava! ' E quanto ao "sobrenome" do Hiei... Bem, o Kurama tinha que pensar em algo rápido e Yukino significa "do gelo"... XD (desculpem-me pela proximidade com 'Yukina', mas esse nome significa 'mulher do gelo')

(7) O último amigo que Kurama apresentou à mãe foi Yusuke, bem no começo do mangá, durante o incidente do roubo dos três objetos sagrados, quando ela ainda estava hospitalizada...


	2. Chapter 2

**Residência Minamino**

Durante o jantar, todos estavam animados e Kurama aproveitou pra inventar uma desculpa pra família:

- Amanhã eu não volto pro jantar – os pais e o irmão o olharam – É que eu quero mostrar a cidade por Hiei... E, como ele também conhece a mestra, gostaria de levá-lo até a casa dela... (1)

Então, a senhora Shiori respondeu:

- Tudo bem, Shuichi, só não volte muito tarde, ta?

- Ah, maninho... Você não vai voltar amanhã? E o Hiei? Ele vai ficar mais um tempo aqui, ne?

- Me desculpe, Shuichi... Mas não é sempre que o Hiei pode vir pra cá, não é? E ele vai ficar só mais uns dois dias...

Depois do jantar, os dois foram para o quarto de Kurama e Hiei sentou-se no colchonete:

- Você e a sua família são muito felizes, não é? – Hiei fez uma pausa – Será que a minha mãe era gentil desse jeito? Será que ela teria sido capaz de me amar, mesmo eu sendo um homem, dotado com o poder das chamas negras, que as anciãs do País do Gelo diziam ser uma "criança maldita"? – ele tinha uma expressão triste.

Kurama o abraçou e cochichou em seu ouvido:

- Eu tenho certeza que sim... Senão, por que ela derramaria uma lágrima por você? E por que teria implorado por sua vida? Acho que foi a tristeza dela que fez Yui contar tudo pra Yukina que, por sua vez, deixou o País do Gelo só pra te procurar...

- Só você mesmo pra me convencer de uma coisa dessas – dizendo isso, Hiei fechou os olhos e ficou entregue ao abraço de Kurama, que, depois de um tempo, o afastou um pouco, pôs as mãos em seu rosto e disse:

- Então, amanhã nós vamos até a casa da mestra Genkai e você conta tudo pra Yukina, ta? Agora, por favor, desfaça essa expressão, eu odeio ver essa sombra de tristeza em seus olhos...

- Kurama... Obrigado... – e Hiei o beijou, fazendo-o deitar, abriu a camisa dele e o beijou do pescoço até a barriga, enquanto pensava: "Nossa, a pele dele exala o cheiro das rosas que ele usa pra lutar... Essa pessoa já foi meu inimigo, mas agora é muito especial pra mim... E é a única que me faz sentir especial..." Então Hiei apoiou a cabeça no peito de Kurama, bem em cima do coração dele e o abraçou:

- Você se importa se a gente ficar assim?

Kurama sorriu e o abraçou, forte e gentilmente, o que confortou Hiei ainda mais:

- É claro que não!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte, foram ao colégio onde Kurama estudava, bem cedo para não serem vistos. Hiei o esperou na mesma árvore. Assim que as aulas acabaram, pegaram o metrô até a casa da mestra Genkai. Seguiram o caminho em silêncio, mas quando chegaram à frente da casa dela, Kurama disse:

- Vá em frente, Hiei. Eu estarei conversando com a mestra e com os outros.

- Tá... – Hiei estava um pouco nervoso.

Entraram e foram recepcionados por Genkai e Yukina. Hiei apontou para a garota e disse:

- Eu preciso falar com você... A sós...

- Tudo bem – Yukina estava surpresa e ficou um pouco tímida – Vamos para a sala do jardim, lá é mais calmo.

Kurama sorriu ao ver os dois se dirigindo para a sala e virou-se para Genkai:

- Como estão todos? Espero que eles não estejam causando problemas a você.

- Eles são agitados, sim, mas bem disciplinados nos treinos, então tudo está indo bem... E eles ainda ajudam a mim e à Yukina com as tarefas de casa.

- Que bom, fico mais tranqüilo, afinal, fui eu quem os indicou pra esse treino...

- Não precisa se preocupar, Kurama, sua intuição é sempre boa, não? Eles são bons lutadores, afinal. Mas não foi por isso que você veio, não é? Então, ele pretende contar a verdade a ela?

- Bem... – Mas Kurama não chegou a terminar a frase...

- Kurama! Como é que você tá, garoto? – Eram Jin e os demais, correndo na direção dele - E ai, veio fazer uma visitinha? Mas nem é domingo...

- É que eu vim ver se vocês não estavam enlouquecendo a mestra... Se fizerem isso, terei que repreendê-los... – Kurama fingiu um olhar severo.

- Que nada, nós a respeitamos muito! Estamos até ajudando a cuidar da casa... Ajudamos à mestra e aquela garotinha... Hehehe Você precisava ver como o Linku ficou encantado com ela... É que ele se machucou cortando lenha e, como ela é uma mulher das neves, usou magia de cura nele... Ele ficou todo derretido... A gente falou que ele ia ser rival do Kuwabara de novo, mas ele nem escutou... – todos começaram a rir, menos Linku:

- Pára com isso, Jin! Eu já falei que eu só fiquei agradecido por ela ter em ajudado1

Então, Kurama falou calmamente:

- Kuwabara não é mais problema, mas... O irmão dela acabou de chegar... – Todos olharam pra ele, com expressões de dúvida e surpresa – Vocês conhecem a história dela, não é? Que ela deixou o País de Gelo para procurar o irmão? Pois bem, ele acabou de chegar...

- Quer dizer que você o achou o sujeito? – perguntou Chiyu - Que mané iria deixar uma donzela tão doce esperando do jeito que ela ficou? Ah, se eu pego o cara! – Todos concordaram, menos a mestra, que suspirou, e Kurama, que continuou:

- Na verdade, ele já estava perto dela há um tempo considerável, protegendo-a, mesmo sem dizer nada... E vocês não iriam querer lutar com ele, não com a força que ele possui agora... – Eles ficaram intrigados - Bom, vocês também conhecem a história do Hiei, não é mesmo?

Nesse momento, todos ficaram surpresos e Suzuki se manifestou:

- Peraí, Kurama... Você não está querendo dizer que o irmão que a Yukina procura é o Hiei, e que a Yukina é a irmã que o Hiei estava procurando, está?

- Exatamente! E nesse momento, Hiei está contando toda a verdade para ela... – Eles iam sair correndo pela casa, mas Kurama os impediu – Por favor, não os atrapalhem, tenho certeza que eles têm muito a dizer um pro outro...

- É, você está certo... – disse Chiyu – Bem, vamos tomar um chá?

Entraram na sala principal e sentaram-se, enquanto Jin, Touya e Suzuki foram buscar chá e alguns doces. Kurama dirigiu-se a Genkai:

- A propósito, mestra... Aqui tem o endereço da minha casa e o telefone de lá – e entregou um cartão a ela – É pro caso de precisarem... Hiei está dormindo lá por enquanto, mas acredito que ele não vá ficar por muito tempo, ainda mais depois de conversar com Yukina...

- Obrigada, eu vou guardar! E não se preocupe tanto, Kurama...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já passava das 8 da noite quando Hiei apareceu, de braço dado com Yukina, que parecia mais feliz do que nunca. Ele olhou para Kurama:

- Vamos? – Kurama concordou com a cabeça.

- Hiei soltou Yukina e pôs as mãos nos ombros da garota – Você vai ficar bem? Eu preciso voltar pro Makai e resolver algumas coisas por lá.

- Não se preocupe... Maninho! Eu vou ficar bem, aqui tem a mestra e os meus amigos – Olhou pros rapazes, que sorriam gentilmente – Toma, esse aqui é pra você – E entregou a Hiei um colar com uma lágrima, mas era diferente de todas que ele havia visto, era azul – É pra você sempre se lembrar de mim, estarei esperando!

Hiei ficou surpreso:

- Mas você já me deu um desses – pegou o colar que ela tinha lhe entregado antes dele partir pro reino de Mukuro.(2)

- Não, esse já é seu... O meu presente é esse aqui – e colocou a lágrima azul no pescoço de Hiei, que a olhou carinhosamente.

- Então, comporte-se bem, tá? – e caminhou na direção do portão, onde Kurama já o esperava.

(1) Como eu escrevi que Kurama vai até a casa da Mestra Genkai toda semana, imagino que ele tenha falado 'um pouco' a respeito dela pra família...

(2) É no final da história de Yu Yu Hakusho, quando Yusuke vai pro reino de Raizen, Kurama vai pro reino de Yomi e Hiei vai pro reino de Mukuro... Quando eles estão partindo, Yukina entrega uma lágrima pra Hiei e pede a ele que, caso ele encontre o irmão desaparecido, dê-lhe a lágrima e fale onde ela está. As mulheres do gelo (Koorime) derramam uma lágrima por cada filho que nasce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Residência Minamino**

Na casa de Kurama, todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Quando entraram, Kurama viu um bilhete em cima da mesa. Shuichi foi passar a noite na casa de um amigo e os pais tiveram que ir às pressas para Nagano (1), pois a tia ficara muito doente.

- É, parece que a casa está vazia... Você quer ir tomar banho? Eu vou ver se consigo alguma coisa pra janta...

Às 23 horas, foram para o quarto. Kurama percebeu o olhar distante de Hiei, que estava olhando a Lua. Kurama o abraçou pro trás e cochichou em seu ouvido:

- Você está feliz, não está?

- Estou.

Hiei colocou as mãos nas de Kurama. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, Hiei continuou:

- A verdade que Mukuro me mostrou foi que eu não tinha ódio, mas saudades da minha terra natal; a verdade que Yusuke me mostrou é que eu tenho amigos no quais posso confiar (embora eu não vá admitir); a verdade que Yukina me mostrou é que é bom viver, apesar das dificuldades, pois sempre terá alguém que chorará a nossa morte... E a verdade que você me mostrou... Eu posso ser "especial" pra alguém? Porque você é o único "especial" pra mim... Não é o mesmo sentimento que eu sinto pela Yukina ou pelo Yusuke... Somente quando você me abraça, eu me sinto amado por alguém... O que eu sinto por você... É amor? Será que é isso que chamam de amor?

As palavras de Hiei surpreenderam Kurama. Hiei continuava a olhar para a Lua, mas estava visivelmente tímido. Kurama se pôs na frente de Hiei e disse:

- É a mesma coisa que eu sinto por você... Sim, eu gosto de chamar de amor, porque eu te amo e ninguém vai mudar isso...

Hiei abraçou Kurama fortemente, afundando em seu peito. Kurama o afastou e o olhou diretamente nos olhos. Hiei pôs as mãos no rosto de Kurama e o fez fechar os olhos. Então, eles se beijaram demorada e apaixonadamente e ficaram deitados no chão, iluminados pelo luar. Hiei ficou sério de repente. Estava deitado sobre Kurama e uma de suas mãos agarrava a camisa dele, como se tivesse medo de perde-lo.

- Kurama, eu... Terei que voltar pro Makai... – ele se sentia triste, e triste Kurama também ficou ao ouvir Hiei. Por que partir agora? – Eu tenho que terminar algumas tarefas, avisar ao Enki que não farei mais parte da patrulha de fronteira e também... Quero encontrar Yui e perguntar a ela tudo sobre minha mãe, como eu nasci, sobre a infância de Yukina...

Kurama deu um suspiro de compreensão:

- Eu entendo...

Hiei o interrompeu e lhe entregou uma das lágrimas que tinha, a que sua mãe havia derramado no momento em que ele havia nascido:

- Tome, é pra você... Mas é só um empréstimo, porque um dia eu voltarei e é bom que você esteja com ela...

Kurama sorriu e pôs o colar no pescoço:

- Estarei esperando... E não se preocupe, cuidarei em dela!

- Quando eu resolver tudo e voltar, vou morar com a minha irmã lá na casa de Genkai e terei meus olhos sempre em você... Não se esqueça!

Kurama o beijou:

- Não seja bobo... Por quem eu te trocaria? – Hiei o olhou como se o estivesse interrogando – Se você está pensando em Yomi, pode ficar tranqüilo... Ele e Shura estão bem longe... Além disso, acha mesmo que ele é _rival_ pra você? – Foi a vez de Kurama ficar desconfiado – Eu é que devia ter esse ciúme, afinal, _ela_ está no Makai...

Hiei puxou Kurama em sua direção e o abraçou fortemente:

- E você acha que Mukuro é uma ameaça? Nem que ela fosse o último ser restante em todos os mundos eu me envolveria com ela... Eu já te prometi isso, não foi? E você continua cismado...

Kurama cochichou na orelha de Hiei:

- Obrigado – que foi seguido pro uma leve mordida.

Hiei o abraçou, deu um último beijo em seu pescoço e saltou pela janela. Kurama correu para o jardim e viu o vulto de Hiei desaparecer na frente da bela Lua:

- Até mais, eu estarei esperando, meu querido Hiei... Eu só me sinto "especial" quando você está aqui...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A rua estava silenciosa e um pouco escura, mas Kurama distinguiu duas silhuetas. Estavam caminhando abraçados e Kurama pensou que fosse um casal qualquer, mas ao se aproximarem um pouco mais, percebeu que eram Yusuke e Kuwabara.

- Então é assim que vocês estão relaxando nessa semana, meus amigos?

Eles ficaram meio surpresos antes de reconhecerem a voz e um pouco tímidos após perceberem quem havia falado:

- Kurama?! – os dois falaram juntos.

- Não precisam ficar intimidados... É que vocês estão na frente da minha casa. – Ele sorriu.

- E o que você está fazendo do lado de fora, o essa hora da noite? – perguntou Kuwabara, ainda tímido e um tanto atrapalhado.

- É que eu estou sozinho em casa e, como não conseguia dormir, vim pra cá, daí vi vocês passando.

Yusuke viu o cordão no pescoço de Kurama e tinha certeza que ele não o estava usando da última vez em que se encontram, uns três dias atrás:

- Mas pelo jeito tinha visita em casa até pouco, não?

Kurama continuou sorrindo e concordou, abaixando a cabeça:

- De fato... Vocês não querem entrar e tomar um chá quente?

- A gente agradece, mas não precisa, não... Até domingo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Três anos se passaram. Kurama estava trabalhando na empresa de seu padrasto, pois tinha decidido não ingressar na universidade. Sempre olhava pro colar que Hiei lhe dera, sempre esperava...

Era verão, as cigarras estavam mais barulhentas que o normal. Chegou em casa, não havia ninguém, mas havia um recado na secretária eletrônica. Ouviu a mensagem e apressou-se em deixar um bilhete para os pais. Apagou o recado da secretária e correu para pegar o metrô.

Quando chegou a casa da mestra Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma e Botan já estavam lá. Linku e os outros traziam bebidas e comidas diversas até o centro da sala, mas nem sinal de Yukina. Kurama juntou-se aos amigos e conversaram alegremente. Yukina entrou na sala e todos se sentaram. A garota começou a falar:

- Desculpe chamar a todos repentinamente, mas eu queria muito comemorar, pois meu irmão voltou!

Assim, Hiei entrou na sala, espantando apenas Kuwabara, o único que não sabia da história. Então todos comemoraram. Depois de um tempo, Hiei foi para o jardim e Kurama o seguiu:

- Finalmente você voltou... Vai morar aqui mesmo?

- Sim, Genkai me convidou e assim eu fico perto da Yukina... – Ele ficou um pouco sério – Você estava certo, Kurama... Esse tal 'amor' deixa as pessoas mais fortes... Eu consegui voltar graças a Yukina e a você...

Hiei se aproximou de Kurama e o beijou, mas apaixonadamente do que nunca:

- Agora, nunca mais tiro meus olhos de você!

_**Owari**_

(1) Nagano é uma cidade localizada na parte nordeste de Honshu, a maior ilha do arquipélago japonês.


End file.
